


Cause you're my son

by you_do_not_know_me



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_do_not_know_me/pseuds/you_do_not_know_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with his dad Mutt runs away and Indiana discovers what it means to be a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause you're my son

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I was only 8 when this movie came out and I wasn't even born when the other three came out so do you think I own this?
> 
> This will only be a one-shot unless anyone wants me to continue

It was 5:30 and all was silent in the Jones’s house until… “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! OH WAIT YOU WEREN’T THINKING!” Henry ‘Indiana’ Jones II yelled at his teenage son Henry ‘Mutt’ Jones III.  
“Would you just chill old man I didn’t mean to get expelled!” Mutt complained.  
“Oh yeah then why did you do it then? What did I do to deserve such an idiot for a son!?” Mutt tried to hide his hurt at that comment and stormed out of the house and jumped onto his bike and drove away leaving his dad to stare after him from the downstairs hallway.  


18:30 (Jones’s house)  
Indiana was freaking out Mutt had taken off after their fight and he hadn’t heard from him since. And Marion was due home any minute how was he going to tell he made their son runaway the first time he was alone with him?  
Indiana heard Marion’s key in the lock and braced him for the storm but he wasn’t expecting what happened when he told Marion Mutt was gone, she broke down and sobbed onto him. Indiana was lost for words when the phone and he answered it prying with all his heart it was Mutt but it wasn’t, “Hello Jones residence?”  
“Yes In-Henry Jones the second speaking.”  
“Mr Jones this is the local hospital your son has been admitted after being in a rather bad car crash. If you good get here as soon as possible.” The hospital hung up and Indiana dropped the phone.  
After taking a minute to pull himself together Indiana walked into the living room and lifted up his still crying wife, “Marion calm down! Mutt’s in hospital and we need to get their now!”  
Marion nodded and the two left the house and drove to the hospital. When they got there Indiana wasted no time and rushed in run up to the front desk and demanded to know which room his son was in. After he found out he dragged Marion and pulled her into her their son’s room. Both parents gasped at the site of their son, Mutt was lying in a bed tubes coming out of him, a heart monitor beeped lazily next to him and both his legs were in casts.  
A doctor walked in, “Mr & Mrs Jones I assume?”  
Marion and Indiana nodded, “Your son has a severe concussion and I’m sorry to say this but he may never walk again…”  
Indiana and Marion sat there in shock and the doctor left the room. After ten minutes Marion stood up, “I should call Ox he’ll want to be here.”  
Indiana nodded absent-mindedly at her as she left the room but other than that he was completely lost in his thoughts.  


*Flashback*  
Indiana walked into his son to wake him up before school, “Come on wake up it’s time to get ready for school.”  
“I’m not going!”  
“Of course you’re going to school.”  
“No I’m not.”  
“Why?”  
“Got expelled.” Mutt grunted.  
“What?!” His dad exploded.  
“Well I got into a fight with a prep but it turned out he was the principal’s son.” Mutt replied pulling on his jacket.  
“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! OH WAIT YOU WEREN’T THINKING!” Indiana yelled as his son walked downstairs.  
“Would you just chill old man I didn’t mean to get expelled!” Mutt complained as Indiana followed him.  
“Oh yeah then why did you do it then? What did I do to deserve such an idiot for a son!?” Mutt left the house and jumped onto his bike and drove away leaving Indiana to stare after him from the downstairs hallway.  
*End flashback*  


A weak voice brought Indiana out of his thoughts, “Dad.”  
“Mutt! Son how are you?”  
“What happened!?” Mutt replied groggily.  
“You were in an accident.” Indiana said and put his arm around Mutt.  
“You’re not mad?”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment  
> You_do_not_know_me


End file.
